Currious
by ChoLee0301
Summary: Kisah tentang 2 orang fangirl yang penasaran mengenai hubungan kyumin yang sesungguhnya. /"ayo kita berhenti kyu..."/" kenapa ingin kita berpisah? Aku kurang apa min? Aku melakukan hal yang salah? Aku kurang mencintai mu? Ak-"/ YAOI,BOYS LOVE,KYUMIN!


Currious

Cast : - Kyumin & Member SJ

-2 fangirl ( Lee Min Ah & Shin Hye Ri)

Rate : T

Genre : little bit hurtRomance ,etc.

Warning : Be careful of TYPO, BL,Yaoi!

Summary : Kisah tentang 2 orang fangirl yang penasaran mengenai hubungan kyumin yang sesungguhnya.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Min ah Pov

Hai, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya tentang aku hehe, ya aku Lee Min Ah seorang pelajar yang entah sejak kapan menjadi fangirl yang sudah menjadi rutinitas ku saat ini. Aku seorang fangirl dari boyband ternama, ya mungkin hampir semua orang sudah tau tentang mereka. Ya, mereka adalah Super Junior. Yang beranggotakan Leeteuk,Heechul,Hanggeng,Yesung,Kangin,Shindong,Sungmin,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Siwon,Ryeowook,Kibum,dan si magnae Kyuhyun. Aku adalah seorang ELF dan juga aku seorang JOYers. Setelah kejadian kemarin yang membuat para joyers sedih, termasuk aku dan sahabat ku Hye Ri. Kami selalu sedih setiap mengingat hal itu, bahkan jika kami melihat sungmin maupun kyuhyun pasti kami akan sedih. Munafik jika aku berkata "Selamat untuk Pernikahan mu Sungmin Oppa" karena sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal ini. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba sungmin memutuskan hal secepat itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran apa alasannya memilih hal itu. Karena hal penasaran itu, aku dan Hye Ri ingin mencari tahu.

Drrrt drrrt drrrt

"yeob-"

" Ya Min-ah aku sudah menemukan orang pintar yang bisa membaca pikiran, dia berada daerah incheon"

"aiisshhh pelankan suara mu Hye Ri bahkan kuping ku hampir tuli karena suara mu"

" hahaha mianhae, aku terlalu senang"

" yasudah, apa maksud mu tentang orang pintar itu? dan dari mana kau menemukannya?"

" Tadi aku sedang iseng browsing di internet, dan aku menemukan orang pintar itu. Kita harus kesana min ah! Aku sangat penasaran kenapa hubungan kyumin bisa begini"

"kau yakin? Apa tidak akan bahaya? Bahkan tujuan kita kesana hanya ingin menanyai hal ini?" 

"aku yakin tidak ada apa-apa, besok kan hari minggu kita kesana ya besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu" 

"yasudah terserah saja, oke aku tunggu"

'sepertinya ini akan seru' batinku.

Author POV

Hari Minggu, dipagi yang cerah di seoul. Sepertinya cuaca pagi ini mendukung kegiatan mereka untuk melakukan misi mereka. Ya hari ini min ah dan hye ri akan pergi bersama ke incheon untuk menjalankan misi mereka mengenai hubungan kyuhyun dan sungmin yang sebenarnya. Lalu keluarlah seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang mengeringkan rambutnya sambil menuju eomma nya yang berada di dapur.

"eomma aku pergi dulu ne?" ucap min ah sambil mengambil roti nya yang disiapkan oleh eomma nya.

"eoh? Kau mau kemana? Bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi" balas eomma nya.

"aku ada urusan eomma dengan hyeri, aku janji tidak akan lama" balas min ah

Lalu sebuah mobil audy berwarna merah cerah pun tiba di kediaman rumah min ah.

TIN TIN!

"eomma hyeri sudah datang, aku berangkat ne?"

"ne, hati hati chagi"

Lalu min ah pun berpamitan dengan eomma nya dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil hyeri.

"cha, sudah siap minah?"

"kajja! Hyeri"

Setelah 30 menit mereka menuju incheon akhirnya mereka sampai. Tibalah mereka di depan sebuah pagar hitam besar dan di dalamnya ada sebuah taman dan juga rumah besar berwarna cokelat tua. Jika orang melihat nya pasti mereka akan menyangka rumah itu rumah yang sudah tidak berpenghuni lagi.

"kau yakin hyeri ini rumah nya? Seram sekali" ucap min ah dengan gelisah

" menurut alamat nya sih, ya memang disini minah, kajja kita turun demi kyumin minah!" ucap hyeri semangat

"oke!" balas min ah sambil mengangguk.

'bahkan demi kyumin aku berani ke rumah seram seperti ini' batin keduanya.

Lalu mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil hyeri, lalu mereka menuju ke sebuah pintu cokelat pekat. Setelah menekan bel yang berada di ujung pintu kayu itu, keluarlah seorang pemuda tinggi yang mengenakan baju hitam dan celana panjang nya yang serba hitam.

" ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" tanya pemuda itu

"a.. , kami ingin bertemu dengan tuan KIM, apakah boleh?" ucap hyeri gugup

"oh baiklah, silahkan masuk. Dari sini kalian lurus lalu belok kiri kemudian ada tangga naiklah dan ada sebuah pintu berwarna hitam lalu kalian masuk. Di sana ada tuan KIM" ucap pria muda itu ramah

"baiklah terimakasih banyak tuan" ucap min ah tersenyum

"ya sama-sama silahkan masuk" balas pemuda itu tersenyum

Lalu masuklah kedua orang perempuan itu kedalam rumah besar itu. setelah masuk ke dalam, berbeda sekali dengan dari luar. Di dalam ruangan rumah besar ini tidak seram seperti dari depan rumahnya. Mungkin ada beberapa lukisan dan patung-patung yang sedikit menyeramkan. Lalu mereka pun menuju tangga yang dikatakan pemuda itu. setelah mereka naik ada 7 pintu yang berbeda.

"hyeri kata pemuda tadi warna pintunya adalah warna hitam" bisik minah pelan

"iya, aku tau. Berarti pintunya yang pojok itu." ucap hyeri sambil menunjuk pintu hitam tersebut.

Lalu mereka pun masuk kedalam pintu hitam tersebut.

" Ada apa tujuan seorang pelajar seperti kalian datang kemari?" ucap pria paruh baya yang tiba-tiba mengangetkan mereka

"OMO... aaah anyeonghaseyo Shin Hye Ri imnida" ucap hyeri memperkenalkan diri

" ya aku tahu, dan disampingmu itu bernama Lee Min Ah kan?" ucap pria itu

"yee tuan" ucap min ah gugup

"aku tau tujuan kalian kemari, duduklah. Tidak usah gugup seperti itu. aku tidak akan memakan kalian, apalagi kalian masih pelajar" ucap pria itu terkekeh

"hehehe begini tuan KIM, kami kesini ingin menanyakan sesuatu" ucap hye ri

" ya aku tahu, tentang sungmin dan istrinya itu kan? Ah aku tau tentang mereka yang baru menikah itu? semua televisi korea membicarakannya." Ucap tuan kim

" sebenarnya apa alasan sungmin oppa menikahi perempuan itu tuan?" tembak min ah langsung

"hahaha kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya ya, sebenarnya tujuan sungmin menikahi gadis itu simple. Hanya karena ada seseorang yang dicintai nya, jadi dia tidak ingin orang yang dicintai nya itu jatuh bersama nya" ucap tuan kim

"ma-maksud tuan? Yang dicintai nya itu? Kim Sa Eun istrinya?" tanya hyeri penasaran

"ah aniyo. Bukan istrinya, melainkan seorang pria tampan yang tinggi,mancung,kulit nya putih pucat, rambutnya agak sedikit ikal, dan pandai menyanyi, kalau tidak salah mereka satu management" ucap tuan kim

Lalu mereka berdua terdiam mendengar ucapan tuan kim.

'kyuhyun' batin keduanya

"siapa namanya tuan? Apakah itu kyu-"

"ya namanya kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun"

"OMO!" teriak keduanya

"aish kalian kenapa berisik seperti itu ckckc, dasar para fangirl. Ya sungmin memang mencintai kyuhyun, begitu pula kyuhyun. Tapi sungmin memutuskan untuk berpisah dari kyuhyun, karena ia gak ingin kyuhyun akan jatuh bersamanya" ucap tuan kim serius

"ja-jadi maksudnya? Mereka memang pernah real? Tapi sekarang sudah berpisah begitu?" ucap min ah

"jadi begini ceritanya..." ucap tuan kim

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Di sebuah dorm super junior yang saat itu hanya terdapat ryeowook dan eunhyuk di dalamnya yang sedang asik menonton acara tv.

"Ya hyung, kenapa kau suka sekali menonton acara yang terdapat girlband baru yang cantik-cantik?aishh ganti chanel nya hyung, aku ingin menonton drama kesukaanku" ucap ryeowook

"Ya ryeonggu, bisa kah kau diam? Mereka memang cantik eoh, tapi aku hanya menyukai hae ku kau tenang saja. Aishh besok saja drama nya sekarang AOA sedang tampil hehe" balas hyuk dengan cengirannya

Lalu muncul lah seorang pria manis, yang agak gemuk itu. terlihat dari wajahnya dia sedang muram bahkan tidak ada senyum seperti biasanya.

" Sungmin hyung, kau kenapa? mata mu sembab kau abis menangis? Karena kyuhyun lagi?" tanya ryeowook

"aniyo, wookie. Aku hanya lelah. Aku ke kamar ne?" ucap sungmin lalu menuju kamar nya

"ada apa dengan sungmin hyung, ryeonggu?" tanya hyuk pada wook  
>"molla hyung, tadi dia bilang dia lelah." Balas wook sambil memakan cemilannya<p>

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian munculah pria tinggi,putih pucat, matanya yang tajam, rambut cokelat kemerahan yang agak ikal, dan hidung nya yang mancung. Ya, dia kyuhyun.

"aku pulang" sapa kyuhyun pada seisi dorm yang hanya ada ryeowook dan eunhyuk

"eoh? Kau pulang? Bagaimana musikal mu?" sapa hyuk

"berjalan baik hyung. Hmmm sungmin hyung belum pulang?" sapa kyuhyun tersenyum

"dia ada dikamarnya, wajahnya terlihat sembab seperti habis menangis, susul lah dia kyu" ucap ryeowook pelan dan di balas anggukan oleh kyuhyun.

Lalu kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam kamar sungmin, ya mereka memang sudah tidak sekamar lagi sejak sungmin memutuskan ingin mempunyai kamar sendiri.

Cklek

Lalu kyuhyun pun masuk, dia mencari sungmin tapi tidak ada. Setelah dia melihat ada sebuah gundukan dari kasur sungmin, kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menghampiri tempat tidur itu.

"ming kau sudah tidur? Cepat sekali eoh" ucap kyu lembut membelai rambut sungmin

"eoh? Kau datang kyu" ucap sungmin mengerjapkan matanya lucu membuat kyuhyun ingin memakannya saat itu juga.

"kau kenapa ming? Wajah mu sembab? Kau menangis? Ada apa?" tanya kyu khawatir

"aish kalau bertanya satu satu kyu aku pusing membalas yang mana" ucap sungmin sambil mempout kan bibirnya

"hahaha seperti kau tidak tau aku saja minimi" ucap sungmin mencium pipi gembul sang kekasih nya itu

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kyu" ucap sungmin serius, tidak seperti biasanya.

"apa chagi? Bicaralah"

"a-a aku..."

"aku apa hmm?"

"a-aaku ingin berhenti kyu"

"berhenti apa min?"

"ayo kita berhenti kyu" ucap min pelan

"berhenti apa min? Bicaralah dengan jelas hyung" ucap kyu serius

"ayo kita akhiri hubungan ini kyu" ucap sungmin parau

DEG

Setelah mendengar perkataan sungmin, kyuhyun seperti membeku di tempat. Bagai ratusan ribu jarum menusuk dadanya. Sakit, ya itu rasanya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Saat orang yang dicintainya memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak, bahkan mereka sudah 8 tahun.

"eoh? Aku tidak salah dengar? Kau bercanda chagi?" ucap kyu parau

"ani kyu, ayo kita berpisah. Maaf kan aku kyu" ucap sungmin menunduk

" kenapa ingin kita berpisah? Aku kurang apa min? Aku melakukan hal yang salah? Aku kurang mencintai mu? Ak-" ucap kyu menahan tangisnya

"cukup kyu. Kau itu terlalu sempurna untuk ku. kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari ku. aku gak ingin kau jatuh bersama ku. carilah perempuan yang lebih baik" bentak sungmin lalu menggigit bibirnya

"apa yang kau bicarakan min? Untuk apa aku mencari seseorang yang lebih baik? Sedangkan aku sudah punya kau yang terbaik min. Tidak ingatkah kau ingat kita berjanji akan terus bersama? Walau banyak yang akan menghalangi kita min?" ucap kyu pelan

" maaf kan aku kyu, kita memang harus berpisah. Kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama lagi. Lupakan lah aku kyu." Lirih sungmin menahan tangisnya

"kau sudah tidak mencintai ku min?" tanya kyuhyun parau menahan rasa tangis dan sesak di dadanya.

"n-ne kyu ma-aafkan aku"

DEG

Sakit, saat mendengar orang yang kau cintai bertahun-tahun berkata sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Ya itu lah yang kyuhyun rasakan, badannya lemas, dadanya sesak seperti kehilangan oksigennya,bahkan sekarang dia merasa sulit untuk bernafas setelah mendengar kata nista itu. tapi dia tetap menahan tangisnya.

"eoh? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari dulu? Hah? Apa ada orang lain yang kau cintai? Jawab aku min! Apa dia bisa membuat mu lebih bahagia dari pada aku? ucap kyuhyun dengan nafas nya yang memburu

"m..mianhae kyu... aku tak sanggup mengatakan nya... maafkan aku kyu.."

Kyuhyun benar-benar marah dan kecewa saat mendengar jawaban sungmin, ingin rasanya dia pergi saat itu juga.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu aku akan melupakan mu. Dan aku tak akan menatap mu lagi sungmin" balas kyuhyun dingin

BRAAK

Pintu tertutup dengan kencangnya menandakan kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar sungmin.

Akhirnya sungmin pun menangis, air matanya pecah... ia tak sanggup lagi menahannya.

"hiks...hiks... maafkan aku kyu, aku ingin yang terbaik untuk mu. Aku bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak mencintai mu, aku sangat mencintaimu kyu, hiks...makanya aku melakukan hal ini walau itu menyakiti ku sendiri" ucap sungmin pelan

Beberapa hari setelah itu...

"hyung kau yakin dengan keputusan mu? Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? Pasti fans akan sangat kaget hyung" tanya eunhyuk

"ani hyuki. Itu yang terbaik untuk ku dan kyu-"ucap sungmin

"lalu bagaimana dengan kyuhyun?" tanya yesung memotong ucapan sungmin

"a-aku sudah berpisah dengannya hyung." Ucap sungmin menunduk

"mwo? kau bahkan tidak bercerita kepada kami? Kenapa kalian bisa putus? Apa ada hal yang membuat kalian berpisah? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintai kyuhyun? Kalian bahkan sudah 8 tahun sungmin-ah" tanya leeteuk penasaran

"a-aku mencintai nya hyung, tapi tolong jangan beritahu kyuhyun tentang hal ini. ini yang terbaik untuk nya dan aku hyung. Maaf kan aku memutuskan hal secepat ini. Kuharap kalian mengerti dengan keputusan ku ini. Aku tau fans pasti akan kecewa, dan akan meninggalkan ku perlahan-lahan, tapi aku tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan ku hyung" lirih sungmin menahan tangis nya.

"yasudah semoga kau tidak menyesali keputusan mu ne? Dan ku harap kau bahagia bersama calon istrimu."Ucap leeteuk tersenyum

'bahkan sekarang aku sudah menyesali keputusan ku hyung, dan aku lebih bahagia bersama kyuhyun' batin sungmin. "ne hyung. Gomawo" ucap sungmin mengangguk

"Tapi aku yakin, kyuhyun pasti akan tertekan mendengar nya hyung, kita semua tau kyuhyun sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti orang yang tidak mempunyai kehidupan semenjak aku tau kalian berpisah. Tatapannya kosong, bahkan dia jarang tersenyum dan sering mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dan sampai sekarang aku bahkan belum mendengar teriakan heboh nya karena game-game bodoh yang sering dia mainkan setiap malam. Aku bahkan lebih menyukai kyuhyun seperti itu, daripada sekarang hyung." ucap donghae khawatir

"aku pun jarang melihat dia makan sekarang hyung, padahal biasanya dia sering menyuruh ku untuk membuatkan makanan untuknya" timpal ryeowook

"maafkan aku ne... hiks... aku melakukan ini semua untuk kyuhyun hiks... aku minta maaf juga untuk kalian mengenai keputusan ku ini... hikss.. dan juga para fans aku tau mereka pasti akan kecewa dan marah padaku... hikss... tapi ini yang terbaik hiks..." lirih sungmin menangis... ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan air matanya

Ya mereka sedang membicarakan pernikahan sungmin, hanya ada beberapa member, karena yang lain sedang diluar dorm karena padatnya jadwal. Lalu orang yang mereka bicarakan pun tiba-tiba pulang.

"aku pulang" ucap kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah lelah nya

DEG

'kenapa dia ada disini bahkan wajahnya terlihat menangis..'-batin kyuhyun. Ia pun langsung masuk kedalam kamar nya dan tidak menjawab sapaan member.

"min, susul lah kyuhyun" ucap yesung

" nde hyung" lalu sungmin pun menuju kamar kyuhyun

Tok tok tok

"k..kyu boleh aku masuk?" ucap sungmin dari luar

"pergilah, aku tidak mengenal mu." Ucap kyuhyun dingin

"kumohon kyu untuk kali ini saja." Pinta sungmin

Cklek

" ada apa?" ucap kyuhyun masih dengan dinginnya sambil membuka pintu nya membuat sungmin kaget

"b-boleh aku masuk?" tanya sungmin lalu kyuhyun hanya berdehem

"kyu ada yang ingin kubicarakan..." ucap sungmin menunduk

"apa?"

"a...aaku akan segera menikah kyu" sungmin menggigit bibirnya setelah mengatakan itu

DEG

Sakit itu kembali menyapa dada kyuhyun, bahkan dadanya kembali terasa sesak dan nafas nya tercekat. Kyuhyun serasa lemas, tapi ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan mantan kekasihnya ini.

"lalu? Kau ingin aku bicara apa? 'selamat atas pernikahan mu hyung' begitu? Cih... Jangan harap. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal senista itu" Ucap kyuhyun tajam

"hiks..hiks maafkan aku kyu" ucap sungmin menangis. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan tangis nya

'min melihat mu menangis seperti ini membuat ku goyah, ingin sekali aku memelukmu tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan mungkin aku tidak akan pernah memelukmu lagi' batin kyuhyun

"pergilah, kau hanya menambah rasa sakit ku bila aku melihat mu" ucap kyuhyun dingin membuang tatapannya dari sungmin

"ku harap kau datang kyu..." lirih sungmin lalu keluar dari kamar kyuhyun

"arghhh! Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada ku" teriak kyuhyun frustasi. " aku kurang apa min... hiks... aku mencintaimu min... hiks sangat mencintaimu min.. bahkan aku gak bisa membenci mu hiks... lalu kau menyuruh ku datang ke pernikahan laknat itu? hiks... mana mungkin aku datang ketempat itu dimana orang yang sangat kucintai akan menjadi milik orang lain.. hiks... kenapa kau meninggalkan ku ming... hikss... bahkan dada ini serasa sesak saat kau pergi min... hiksss" tangis kyuhyun pun pecah

.

.

.

H-1 Sungmin Wedding

Musim salju semakin dingin, tapi tidak dengan pria yang sedang menahan tangis nya. Andai hatinya bisa dingin seperti salju, andai ia bisa membatalkan ini semua,tapi tidak mungkin ia membatalkan pernikahannya, biarlah dia melakukan hal ini, demi seseorang yang dicintainya.

"hyung? Kau menangis?" ucap sungjin, adik sungmin

"ani, hehe. Mungkin karena cuaca semakin dingin jadi mata hyung sedikit berair hehe." Ucap sungmin bohong

" tidak usah berbohong hyung, aku adikmu. Sudah bertahun-tahun kita bersama. Hyung jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku tau kau mencintai kyuhyun. Kembalilah padanya hyung, aku liat dia sangat terpukul karena mu hyung. Bahkan sering kali dia jarang tersenyum seperti dulu hyung" ucap sungjin

"hiks..hiks..hiks.. aku memang mencintai kyuhyun hiks..hiks... tapi takdir tidak mengizinkan kami bersama hiks..." ucap sungmin menangis. Mendengar itu sungjin menghela nafasnya 'keras kepala sekali kau hyung' batinnya.

"batalkan pernikahan palsu itu, lalu kembali pada kyuhyun, sebelum kau menyesali semua nya mungkin jika kau menikah dengan perempuan aneh itu, kau tidak akan pernah merasa bahagia hyung. Aku tahu kau lebih bahagia bersama kyuhyun-mu daripada bersama perempuan aneh itu. jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri hyung, aku sedih melihatmu seperti mayat hidup yang hanya bisa menangis dengan tatapan kosong seperti itu semenjak kalian berpisah, mungkin kau bisa berpura-pura tersenyum dan tertawa di depan para member,appa, dan juga eomma, tapi tidak di dengan ku hyung, aku tahu kau menangis setiap hari, saat mereka tidak bersamamu. Jangan egois hyung, memaksakan hal yang sebenarnya kau tidak ingin bahkan sebenarnya kau tidak mampu untuk melakukan pernikahan palsu itu, tapi kau hanya keras kepala dan mengikuti keegoisan mu itu. Bahkan eomma dan appa sering kali meyakinkan mu atas keputusan mu itu, tapi kau selalu bilang yakin atas keputusan pun tidak menyukai perempuan aneh itu hyung, aku tidak ingin mempunyai kakak ipar seperti dia. Aku lebih senang mempunyai kakak ipar yang jahil seperti kyuhyun. aku ingin kau menikah dengan orang yang membuat mu bahagia. Bukan menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan kau tak akan bahagia bersamanya. Tolong hyung jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini.. aku tidak ingin kau menyesal hyung sungguh.." lirih sungjin

'aku pun ingin sekali membatalkan semua nya sungjin-ah tapi... ini tidak mungkin' –batin sungmin

"mianhae sungjin-ah...hiks... aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu... hiks... maaf kan hyung ne... hiks... keputusan hyung sudah matang. Hikss... munafik jika aku mengatakan cinta itu tidak harus memiliki, aku pun ingin memiliki kyuhyun, aku pun ingin bahagia bersamanya... hiks.. tapi biarlah hyung tersiksa asalkan untuk nya... hiks.. hikss... aku tau pasti aku akan menyesali semuanya hiks..." ucap sungmin memeluk sungjin

'Kyu maafkan aku, mungkin kita memang terpisah... tapi aku selalu mencintai mu bahkan sampai esok pernikahan ku pun aku masih memikirkanmu disini, kyu seandai nya kau tau keputusan ku ini yang terbaik untukmu, seandainya kau tau aku masih menyayangi mu dan akan terus menyayangi mu kyu, maafkan aku kyu, semoga kau bahagia tanpa aku, walau aku tau nantinya pasti aku akan menyesal dengan keputusan ini dan tidak akan pernah merasa bahagia,jangan pernah lupakan kenangan kita kyu, aku pun tidak akan melupakannya, aku gak akan melupakan mu kyu, terimakasih sudah menjadi kenangan terindah untuk ku kyu,aku selalu merasa bahagia saat kita masih bersama dulu, ku harap kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih layak dan lebih baik untuk jadi pendampingmu... semoga kita bisa kembali bersama di kehidupan selanjutnya...saranghae kyu- batin sungmin lalu menutup matanya di pelukan sungjin,adiknya.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF-

AUTHOR POV

"hiks... hiks.. kenapa sungmin oppa tega sekali pada kyuhyun oppa" tangis hye ri

" molla...mungkin itu keputusan sungmin oppa hyeri-ah" balas min ah

"aigoo kenapa kalian menjadi menangis? Hiks.. aku pun jadi sedih, kisah cinta mereka sangat lah mengharukan.. hiks.. hiks.." ucap tuan kim tersedu-sedu

"YA kau bahkan menangis tuan, ckckck" ledek min ah

"hahaha tapi menurut ku... mereka akan bersatu, entah itu kapan. Tapi percayalah dibalik kesedihan pasti ada kebahagiaan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kapan mereka akan kembali, tapi kalian tunggu saja. Perlahan kebenaran ini publik akan mengetahui semuanya" ucap tuan kim tersenyum

"hiks...hiks... gomawo tuan, kalau begitu kami pamit pulang ne. Berapa biaya semuanya tuan? Hiks..." tanya hyeri

"ne cheonmayo, tidak usah anggap saja ini hadiah untuk kalian. Pergilah, hati hati di jalan ne?"  
>"gomawo tuan! Jeongmal gomawo. Kami pulang dulu ne?" pamit min ah<p>

"main-mainlah kesini, jika kalian merindukan ku eoh?" ucap tuan kim terkekeh

"hahaha ne tuan, annyeong" ucap hye ri tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

-END-

Hai^^ aku author baru disini hehe, maaf jika ff ini ada yang gasuka atau menurut kalian mungkin jelek. Ini aku buatnya semaleman tanpa edit loh/? Oh iya jika ada yang masih bertahan sama kyumin seperti author, ayo kita sama-sama mendukung mereka... ya walau sedikit sesak bahwa ming sudah... ah sudahlah T_T... author tetep bertahan sama mereka,author gabisa ganti/pindah otp sulit rasanya... author sudah menyangi mereka, mungkin mereka memang berpisah sekarang... tapi semoga aja di kehidupan yang akan datang mereka kembali seperti dulu.^^


End file.
